


The Forbidden Alley

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11)



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: AlleyBJs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, AntiSlowburn, Bottom!Hugh, Cuddling, Did I mention fluff?, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, FaceFucking, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hannibal the TV show, Kissing, Longing, M/M, Madancy, MentionsOfHannibal, MentionsofWill, Mild Angst, NotAlotOfPlot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Referenced Hannigram, SavageHunger, Spoilers for TWOTL season 3 finale, Swearing, Top!Mads, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads and Hugh have wanted this since King Arthur, all it took was filming some sexually tense scenes for Hannibal season four to push them over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer here: I mean no disrespect to Mads or Hugh, or their families and spouses. I know nothing about their private lives, this is just whats in my mind at any given time. Also spurred on by a prompt on twitter while sinning with some fellow Fannibals. :) I am by no means a talented writer and I am sure this will have grammatical errors, so go easy on me. Friendly ideas or tips are appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)

Mads and Hugh had been shooting all day, both were exhausted but feeling elated at the fact that Hannibal had finally gotten renewed for season four. The scene was right after the fall, they were on the beach and yet again face to face in an 'almost kiss'. They knew the actual kiss scene was coming soon, but for now, the sexual tension between, "Hannibal and Will" was really starting to affect them. Eventually, the scene was wrapped and the crew began to mess around with the lighting. Mads and Hugh both let out an exasperated sigh. The truth was they were both turned on;they had been pining for each other since way back during King Arthur but they hadn't acted on their desires. It was safe to say that the tension on set wasn't just between Hannibal and Will. After a long pause and a silent stare, Mads and Hugh walked off together. 

"Lets go smoke, Wee-man, I need to get some air," Mads suggested, placing a hand on Hugh's shoulder.

"Sure, Mads. I could use a break anyways, they shouldn't need us for a while," Hugh agreed with a nod.

With that, they snuck out the back door of the set and made their way into a nearby alley. It was dark, and seemingly secluded. Truth be told, Mads had more in mind than just a smoke; he was done with all the tension and had come up with an idea. They often flirted, which would lead to everyone joking about how close they were but it was time to quit the teasing. If Hugh wouldn't initiate something more, Mads had decided he would.

Once outside, Mads lit up a cigarette, his amber eyes narrowed as he gazed at Hugh. What he really wanted was to push him against that wall, right then, but he knew he needed to ease into it and find some type of reason or pretext. 

"Some pretty fucking intense shooting today, but the Fannibals will be happy once we do next week's scene," Mads laughed, taking a long pull from his cigarette. He held it out in offering to Hugh, who accepted with a smile.

"Yeah, next week will be the pay off for their patience--and for Hannibal's, he's wanted Will for a long time," Hugh agreed, arching a brow before he inhaled.

"I was thinking, it might be a good idea practice that some don't you think? Make sure we give them a good show and all?" Mads offered, grinning wolfishly, all pointed teeth.

Hugh passed the cigarette back to Mads, and gestured that he was finished while he contemplated the suggestion. "Um sure. Okay, yeah, why not," Hugh swallowed thickly. His cock was already starting to fill, trapped in the confines of "Will Graham's" black trousers. "When did you want to start?"

Mads finished the cigarette and tossed it on the ground, putting it out under his shoe. They were standing closer now, eyes moving to each others' lips; scanning the others' body as they spoke, that tension was present once more it seemed. Biting his lower lip, Mads walked forward, slowly backing Hugh against the wall. Once Hugh was flush against the brick wall, Mads bracketed his head with an arm on either side. "I was thinking about now..." he rasped, licking his lips.

Before Hugh could speak, Mads crashed their lips together, licking his way into Hugh's mouth somewhat aggressively; prepared to stop should he push him away. Hugh didn't, and instead opted to wrap his arms around Mads' waist, tugging him even closer. Quiet groans and smacking sounds began to fill the air around them. Mads responded to being tugged by moving one of his hands down from the wall, carding through Hugh's chocolate curls and rolled his forward, pressing his caged cock against Hugh's with a deep grunt. 

Hugh was pleasantly shocked when he felt Mads move in on him, he had been wanting this for a long time. Perhaps it was wrong, it felt so _right_. "This is only rehearsing, it's okay, there's nothing abnormal about this at all," Hugh thought to himself, justifying what was starting to unfold in that alley. Their tongues were lathing, sliding together in a sinfully decadent dance. Hugh slid his hands lower, cupping and kneading Mads' ass through "Hannibal's" suit pants as he bit his lower lip.

"This is all I've ever wanted," Mads recited, softly between kisses, as Hannibal would've to keep up the pretext of rehearsing. "For both of us."

"It's beautiful, Ma-- _Hannibal_. Mm--don't stop," Hugh moaned, his lips ghosting over Mads' before melding their lips together once more.

The first big kiss scene was to be a dream Will would have in season four, one where he replays the events on the cliff and does a do-over of sorts. So the lines said were almost identical of the ones in the finale. As the tempo of the heady kissing increased, they found their hands were all over each other, which was unscripted. Hugh trailed his hand around to Mads' chest, and under his shirt, feeling the thick chest hair there. Mads let out an appreciative hum, which Hugh quickly devoured greedily. He didn't stop there, his fingers slid down over his stomach, finally stopping right on his bulge, gripping his cock through his pants. It felt large and he knew right then he had to wrap his pretty lips around it.

Mads was hard as concrete and really going for it now; kissing Hugh with every ounce of passion he had in him. The moment he felt Hugh's hand on his cock, he growled and leaned into his hand to seek out friction. "Oh fuck, Hugh," he grunted, the names of their characters had been forgotten. Mads moving pulled on Hugh's shirt, seeking skin. It was desperate enough that he'd accidentally popped off some buttons which exposed Hugh's muscular chest. Mads sucked the brunet's swollen lower lip with a pop, pulling back from the kiss. As both men caught their breath, they stared at each other lustfully, pupils blown wide with lust.

Before either of them could say anything else; Hugh dropped to his knees, his back against the wall, and started hastily undoing Mads' pants. He pulled out the older man's cock and his eyes went wide. "Damn, Mads..." Hugh hummed with anticipation. He didn't waste time, however. He gripped Mads' cock at the base, nosing along his inner thigh. Mads smelled delightfully earthy; musky and spicy. Hugh licked a broad wet stripe from the base to the tip, familiarizing himself with his costar and friend in ways he'd only dreamed of up to this point. Hugh was like a starved man, finally obtaining what he'd craved for so long. Swirling his tongue around the head, he tasted the pre-come there before swallowing him down to the root, cheeks hollowed. 

Mads took in a sharp breath and placed both of his hands on either side of Hugh's head, not pushing in, but just for leverage. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he was so happy it was. Hugh was working his cock so expertly, and his mouth felt so warm and perfect around his girth. The way Hugh looked up at him as he bobbed his head up and down, was truly a sight to behold. Mads couldn't help but start to buck his hips as Hugh continued working his magic. A low groan escaped his lips when he felt Hugh take him all the way inside and gripped the Brit's hair a bit harder now. "Shit, just like that, don't stop." 

Hugh pulled back to catch his breath and then took him back in again, down his throat. Saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth uncontrollably, it was glorious. This went on for a while when suddenly, he heard a noise. _Was someone watching? Should he stop? _His eyes begged the question as he looked up at Mads.__

Mads had heard the noise also but decided that ultimately, he didn't care. Perhaps it was because he was lost in the sensations and pleasures of what they were doing. He responded to Hugh's silent inquiry by taking a hold of his hair and pushing his cock back into his mouth. Hugh happily complied and went right back to it. It was risky but they only knew they wanted this and badly. The threat seemed to pass and no other noises were heard, which lead to Hugh pulling his own cock out. He began to stroke himself as he let Mads fuck his mouth relentlessly. His head was all the way against the brick wall and he was trapped willingly as he swallowed Mads' cock again and again. The only thing that could be heard in that dark alley now was the sucking and lapping noises from Hugh, followed by the low grunts and moans that Mads produced.

This continued for some time until Hugh felt Mads' cock thicken, and pulse. He knew Mads was about to come, and his own arousal had already begun to pool and spread in his spine from his self pleasure. Hugh flitted his gaze up to Mads', still moving up and down on cock with wild abandon. He needed Mad's warm come. He had to taste him, know him. "Come for me," Hugh commanded and then engulfed Mads' cock once more, their eyes stayed locked onto each others'. 

Mads' vision started to go white, heat burning through his veins, as he spurted out gobs of milky come from his cock. It felt like lightening shooting out and down Hugh's throat. Mads let out a string of moans, mostly in his native tongue, as his body shook and his cock pulsated. "Hugh, Mm, fuck!"

Hugh swallowed everything down with an appreciative gulp. The feel and flavor of Mads' come was also all he needed to be sent over the edge. Hugh moaned and gripped his own cock tightly, moving quickly up and down along his shaft; finally shooting ropes of come onto the ground. 

Mads pulling out of Hugh's mouth and tucked himself back into his pants, the corners of his mouth curling into a devilish grin. He caressed Hugh's cheek and his swollen mouth and helped him up. "That was fantastic, sweetheart." 

"Yes it was, it was--but _sweetheart _?" Hugh asked, laughing as put his own cock back inside his slacks.__

"You prefer something else then? English Muffin, maybe?" Mads teased and pulled Hugh to kiss the taste out of his mouth.

"For fuck's sake, Mads," Hugh murmured as they kissed, enjoying the intimacy.

They continued to kiss and embrace for a little while longer, not knowing if this would be a one time thing. "Well we certainly did some rehearsing didn't we? Although I don't suppose Hannibal and Will would have gone quite that far," Hugh laughed, scratching his stubble.

Mads ran his tongue over his pointed fangs. "You never know, but even if _they_ don't, we always can and even further, if you want a next time?" Mads inquired, gazing fondly into Hugh's multifaceted eyes.

Hugh arched a coy brow and slung his arm around Mads' shoulder, leading him back inside. "Next time then..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this story. How could I not right? This is mostly a mix of angst and fluff. There will be more smut to come next chapter! Thank you for all the kudos and comments. Again I'm not the best writer but I'm enjoying writing this for you all. Hope you enjoy it! :D
> 
> (Not Beta'd)

The next few days went by as if nothing had happened, or at least seemingly so. Both Mads and Hugh would steal glances when the other wasn't looking but they were both trying to come to terms with what had happened out in that alley. They were still friendly with each other of course, it was just that neither one of them mentioned it again. Luckily, or not so luckily, the scenes they shot after that were of a non sexual nature. They would do the work, and simply go back home at the end of the day as if were any other day. But inwardly, that was another story.

It was Friday, and they were done filming for the day and week, they had the weekend off and already Hugh was pacing in his trailer, gathering his things to go to his townhouse he had rented for the duration of filming. He wanted desperately to invite Mads over, but since they hadn't addressed what had occurred that night, he didn't. He took a beer from the fridge and popped the top and began to chug it down quickly. Then he had another, and another. Now on beer number five his thoughts went to that night and then to Monday, they would start filming the big 'Hannigram' kiss scene and he had no idea how _that_ would go given everything. 

Hugh just wanted to go home now, he fished his phone out of his pocket, now starting to feel more than buzzed and certainly unable to drive. He found a number to a cab company and when he had finally gotten the numbers pushed into his phone and was preparing to hit send , there was a knock on his trailer door. It startled him, thinking that everyone had went home already, which caused him to drop his phone. "Fuck!" he shouted and picked it back up as he stood. Now stumbling a bit, he made his way to the door. He opened it and to his surprise there stood Mads, smiling faintly with concern in his eyes.

"Hey, Wee-man, you okay in there? I heard yelling," Mads asked, looking Hugh over and then beyond him in the trailer. 

Hugh was delighted to see Mads truthfully, but also a bit confused and seeing how he was intoxicated, it just made matters worse. He was frustrated that Mads hadn't spoken to him about the other night. Frustrated because he wanted more, he needed it more than anything he had needed in a long time, but nothing had been said. He had come to the realization that he was in love with Mads, and had been for some time. But how did Mads feel? Did he regret what had happened? Was it all over with? The thoughts consumed him, shooting pains through his chest. 

"Yeah, I'm alright, just dropped my bloody phone is all. I'd thought you had went home. Did you want to go over the lines or something then?" Hugh asked, somewhat coldly, slurring his words a bit now. He clutched his beer in his left hand, his phone in his right.

Mads knew the brunet well enough to know he was getting drunker by the minute. He paid no mind to the indifference Hugh was trying to portray and instead he simply grinned. "No, but may I come in so we can talk?" 

Hugh shrugged and gestured, standing aside so the Dane could pass. "Sure, come right in, Mr. Mikkelsen," he quipped. 

Mads walked in and Hugh closed the door behind them. He chugged down the rest of his beer and went to the fridge and pulled out a beer for Mads; who gratefully accepted it. He also got another one for himself. Here they were, silent and standing in the kitchenette portion of the trailer; arms crossed, eyeing the other.

"I can see you're pretty drunk, Hugh, are you sure you're alright?" Mads inquired thoughtfully.

Hugh smirked. "Let's see, am I alright? Hmm...well we had "rehearsal" in the alley a few days ago and now you act as if I don't exist, so I'm pretty fucking sure I'm not alright, Mads!" he sneered. 

Mads walked over to Hugh and gently tried to remove the bottle from his hands. "I think you've had enough for one night, don't you?" Mads suggested, his concern turning to impatience.

Hugh pulled back trying to keep the beer in his grasp, which in turn, caused it to splash up, right into his face. He was more than annoyed now. "You think you're the only one who can hold their alcohol, Mr. Big shot?" Hugh asked defensively, wiping the splattered beer off of his face.

Mads became flustered, and he sat his beer down. He walked Hugh back against the trailer door and snatched the bottle from his hands before he could resist him a second time; slamming it down on the end table next to the door. 

Hugh was stunned, he had never seen Mads so upset before now. "What the fuck, Mads? Do you think you can jus--"

Mads interrupted and took Hugh's hands, pinning them above his head, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Hugh, still irritated, struggled against the older man, but only for a second. He wanted this too, and badly. Mads pressed his hips into Hugh's, pinning him. Hugh moaned, relaxing and opening his mouth, deepening the kiss. Mads He let Hugh's hands go and Hugh promptly wrapped them around Mads' shoulders tugging him even closer. 

After a few minutes of feeding from each other's lips and tongue, Mads pulled away, gazing into Hugh's multifaceted eyes. "Does that answer your question? You think I just suddenly stopped wanting you? " Mads murmured, his lips ghosting over Hugh's. 

Hugh could barely speak and not only due to his inebriation. He was stunned, but mostly relieved. His heart hammered in his chest, his cock achingly hard and trapped in his jeans. So many emotions surging through him right now; happiness, arousal and disbelief. He swallowed hard,i licking his lips. "Well shit, Mads, how was I supposed to know, you haven't said much to me since then that wasn't work related, " Hugh pointed out, practically whispering. 

"Silly, beautiful Hugh...I was waiting for you to speak up. I was worried you regretted. Finally after a few days of torture, I thought fuck it, and I came to talk to you to find out where the hell we stood. I couldn't wait on you forever, right?" 

Hugh smiled at that, running his hand down Mads' biceps, gripping them gently on either side. "So you just came by for a quick fuck then?" Hugh teased halfheartedly. Still, a part of him wondered if that _was_ all Mads was after. 

Mads chuckled. "While that does sound fantastic, it's not the only reason I came, nor is it the only thing I'm after." 

Hugh grinned, and let go of the Dane's arms, walking over to the sofa to sit down. He was feeling a bit light headed from the kiss, the conversation and the beer. Mads promptly followed him and sat down beside him, placing his hand on Hugh's thigh. Hugh looked over at him, arching his brow quizzically. "Well then what else are you after? What does this mean to you?"

Mads licked his lips in contemplation, angling his head towards Hugh. "I thought it was obvious. But I guess not. I care about you, Hugh, more than just as friends or acting partners. The feelings I feel, has deepened over the years, but I knew I wanted you since we met on the set of King Arthur." 

Hugh's face went three shades red, his blue eyes widening. This was new, Mads wasn't known for being a romantic, he was a beer drinking, sports playing, man's man. Sure everyone loved him and thought he was kind, but Hugh never imagined him being so open with his feelings. "Mads, I know I'm a bit intoxicated at the moment, but trust me when I say I feel the same. I know things could prove to be complicated but I care for you and have wanted to tell you this for so long...like you said, since back when we first met. It has only grown since then. I just assumed you would not return my feelings," Hugh confessed, placing his hand on top of Mads' affectionately. 

"Well it's sure as fuck clear now right?" Mads laughed, sighing contentedly. Suddenly, unable to resist any further, he pulled Hugh onto his lap with a devilish grin. He wrapped his arms around Hugh's neck, and just held him for a while. Before they knew it though, the embrace turned into to kisses, which turned into full on making out. Hugh circling his tongue with Mads', sucking on his full bottom lip. They licked hungrily into each other's mouths, tasting every corner they could reach; both erect and grinding against the other. Hugh pulled back after what seemed like forever and let out frustrated groan. "Fuck's sake, I think I drank too much after all," Hugh complained, head starting to pound and feeling queasy.

Mads responded by smiling sympathetically and lifting Hugh off his lap to help him stand. He hooked an arm waist and started to lead him towards the trailer door. "Come on, let's get you home so you can sleep it off. There's always tomorrow," he winked.

Hugh felt too ill to protest, so he just nodded and let Mads take him back to his townhouse. Mads had visited many times before, so he knew the way. Hugh had cooked for him more than once and this also was not the first time he had to help Hugh into bed, it was, however, the first time since they'd became intimate. Mads helped Hugh into his car, fastening him in. He slid into the drivers seat and took off towards Hugh's town home. It was a quiet ride mostly, since Hugh felt ill. 

Once they'd arrived, Mads took Hugh inside and got him into bed; helping him out of his clothes, trying not to get hard again at the sight of Hugh in his boxer briefs. After getting Hugh some water, he said goodnight and turned to leave to go sleep on the couch. He wasn't going to fuck him when he was in this shape.

"Mads, wait, don't go, stay and sleep here with me--if you want?" Hugh called out before Mads had left the room. He was already getting close to passing out but he still made it clear what he wanted. In fact he wanted much more than that and now regretted drinking so much to begin with, what was done was done though.

Mad's chuckled with a nod and stripped down to just his boxers quickly. "Alright, how can I refuse anyone with that accent and those cute ears?" 

Hugh laughed, shaking his head as stared at Mads' boxer clad form. He was stunning. He bit his lower lip, once again wishing he was feeling better. He liked that Mads had commented on his ears, even though he personally hated his 'sticky out ears'. None the less, Mads adored them so who was he to argue? Mads flicked off light and climbed into bed, laying on his back and pulling Hugh into his arms, holding him possessively. Hugh sighed and nuzzled against his furry chest, feeling a little better already.

Both Mads and Hugh let out a happy hum simultaneously. It was okay that they couldn't fuck tonight, they had tomorrow and all the time in the world. Mads was content just stroking the brunet's hair softly, and keeping him close. They were quiet for some time, just listening to the sound of each other's breathing; basking in the intimacy of this shared moment. When sleep threatened to over take them Mads kissed Hugh's brow gently. "I love you, Hugh. Goodnight," Mads confessed, the words just slipping out like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Hugh grinned to himself,pleasantly surprised at the confession as he wrapped a leg over Mads'; their bodies fitting together like two pieces of one beautiful puzzle. "I love you too, Mads. Goodnight."

The words had been barely audible and said on a whisper but it was the last thing they each heard before falling asleep that night, locked in each other's arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the delay everyone, my muse was really low and in other areas, but thank you for those that have stuck around and for all the comments and love.  
> ~This isn't beta'd so feel free to let me know if you catch any mistakes.  
> ~Again, no disrespect meant to Hugh, Mads, or their wives or their families.  
> ~This is basically the smut chapter. :D

Mads woke up first, the sun shining in his eyes through the crack of the blinds, he looked over at Hugh who was still in deep slumber. He smiled, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had slept better than he had in a long time, blissfully wrapped up in his lover's arms. He turned on his side and continued to just watch him for a bit before leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek.

Hugh woke up when he felt the kiss on his cheek. He rolled over to face Mads and groaned. "Good morning. I feel like hell," he said softly. His head was pounding.

Mads chuckled. "Good morning, I guess you can't hold your liquor as well as some of us." He caressed Hugh's chest, still warm from sleep and started to get up. "Hang on, I'll go get you some water and Tylenol."

Hugh shook his head. "No, stay with me for a bit. I will be alright." He tugged Mads over to him so that he was laying half on top of him now. The Brit gazed into his eyes lovingly and pulled him down for a kiss.

Mads was more than happy to stay in bed with him and now leaning over him he met his gaze, admiring his multifaceted blue eyes. He hummed into the kiss. "You have amazing eyes, sweetheart, gorgeous even."

Hugh laughed. "They're just eyes. Your lips on the other hand now...those are perfection, not to mention those cheekbones everyone goes on about." He was more than taken with the older man. He wanted him, all of him but he still felt a bit too hungover at the moment.

It was clear they were both taken with each other, and luckily it was the weekend, they had today and tomorrow before needing to go back to work. Monday would be the big hannigram kiss scene they had practiced for and most likely continue practicing for.

Mads smiled. "Well you know what these lips want to do right?" he asked coyly, licking his lips. "They want to fucking devour you is what they want."

Hugh arched his brow. "Oh yeah? Well I will have to put them to work later. Right now I need to use the bathroom, and we need to eat some breakfast," he replied, placing another kiss on the Dane's lips before moving to climb out of bed.

Mads got up, and stood with a stretch as Hugh made his way into the bathroom. He decided to make himself useful and he start some coffee. He also set out some Tylenol for Hugh. He wasn't much of a cook but he spotted some eggs and bacon in the refrigerator so he set those out also.

After using the bathroom, Hugh washed his hands and made his way into the kitchen smelling the coffee. He chuckled when he saw Mads searching through his cabinets for the right pans. "Why don't you let me do that, we both know you can't cook." He took two Tylenol and washed it down with a glass of water before taking over the breakfast duty.

Mads looked up when Hugh spoke to him, chuckling in return. "Shit, Wee-man, I just didn't want you to have to worry about it. Alright you do that and I'll go to the bathroom."

While Mads was in the other room Hugh started the eggs and bacon and poured them each a cup of coffee, making sure they were both how they liked them. He hummed happily, already feeling better. This was nice, it felt right, homey even. He wondered to himself why they had waited so long to express their feelings.

Mads returned and walked up behind Hugh, wrapping his arms around his waist as he cooked, he placed a kiss on his neck, just behind his ear. "That smells amazing. I'm pretty starved."

Hugh canted his head against Mad's. "Well you know I enjoy cooking for you." 

Mads nodded and smiled. "And I enjoy your cooking."

Soon enough the breakfast was cooked and eaten. Coffee had been drank and they both felt better, more awake.

Hugh was washing the dishes while Mads was out smoking a cigarette, finishing the last plate when he returned. Sneaking up behind he snaked his arms around the Hugh’s waist, nosing into his curls. “I would have helped with that.”

“I know, but I had some time while you were out, so I decided to do them,” Hugh replied, leaning back into against Mads’ chest as he dried his hands. It felt nice, the intimacy they had now. To think all this time had been spent avoiding the very thing that could have been making them happy. 

Mads was kissing below Hugh’s neck, just below his adorable ears when the Brit heard his cell phone buzzing on the counter. His skin already had a rosy glow to it, and he was hard. “Shit, I-I have to get that,” he sighed, freeing himself from the Dane’s strong arms. He turned to press a quick kiss on Mads’ lips and leaned over to answer. 

“It’s Claire,” Hugh whispered, as if he were apologizing. Mads nodded and backed away, walking into the living room to give him some privacy. 

Thirty minutes later Hugh walked back into the living room, laughing, running a hand through his hair. Mads looked up from his phone and arched a barely there brow. “What’s so funny?”

“Well, I told Claire...told her... _everything_. I didn’t want to hide it, Mads,” Hugh began, sitting next to him on the couch. 

“Fuck. How did she take it?” Mads asked, concern more than apparent in his honeyed gaze.

“Well, she wasn’t shocked, she actually didn’t care at all to my surprise. So we talked, and we decided, for now, to keep things...open,” Hugh explained. “She knows how I feel for you, but I do still love her, it’s just different.” It was much different really but there was no need to get into that now. 

“Well you know my wife and I have had an open marriage for years, or at least I think you know that,” Mads chuckled. “So does this mean I can fuck you now?” 

“Maybe I am going to fuck _you_ , have you thought about that?” Hugh asked, arching his brow with a wicked grin. 

“We can take turns, but I get to top first,” Mads winked, and leaned closer, sucking Hugh’s lower lip between his pointed teeth. He didn’t need to know all of the details, not yet. Right now all he needed was this. Hugh. Always Hugh. 

“So eager, aren’t we, darling?” Hugh murmured, flicking his tongue across the seam of Mads’ lips, teasing. Mads nodded with a hum and was on him like a tiger pouncing on its prey. He kissed Hugh back onto the couch and positioned himself between his strong muscular thighs. Both men still in their boxers from the night before. 

“You fucking know it, Hugh, been waiting for this,” Mads murmured, against Hugh’s lips. With that he licked back inside, tasting every corner of his mouth, his erection pushing right against Hugh’s ass.

“Mads,” Hugh panted. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” 

Mads nodded and pulled himself off of Hugh, reluctantly and stood up, his boxers tenting out and showcasing his very prominent erection. Hugh followed suit, but instantly crashed their lips back together, his arms wrapping around Mads’ neck. They were insatiable for each other, completely unable to keep their hands off of one another. 

Hugh tugged at Mads’ silver hair, as Mads kiss walked them back towards the bedroom, almost stumbling a few times but finally making it there in one piece. He continued feeding from Hugh’s mouth until he felt the sudden stop of Hugh’s calves bumping against the mattress. 

It was then that Mads pulled away, long enough to pull down Hugh’s black boxer briefs and then his own maroon ones. Both of their cocks were rock hard and leaking. Mads was uncut and thick, while Hugh’s was cut and a little thinner. Both of them looked impressive, with ample balls that dangled between their muscular thighs. 

Mads gently pushed Hugh back on the bed, his lips curling into his trademark snarl. “You look good enough to eat,” he groaned, giving his own cock a couple of strokes. Hugh responded by tugging him down over the top of him, spreading his runner’s thighs wide to give him space. 

They were instantly back on each other. Lips, tongue and teeth all collided in a sinfully decadent dance as their cocks slid together. Pretty soon the room was filled with the sounds of their desperate moans and grunts, as well as wet kissing noises. 

After a few minutes of making out, Mads raised himself up on one forearm and leaned over to the nightstand, searching for the lubricant that Hugh had asked him to grab. Once he had it, he sat it down and started to kiss down Hugh’s torso, stopping to take each of his nipples into his mouth and laving his tongue there. 

Hugh moaned and carded through Mads’ ashen strands, tugging him back up when he felt him nearing his cock. “No, I want...I _need_ you inside of me, Mads,” he murmured, wantonly. 

Grinning, Mads ran a long strip from Hugh’s balls to the tip of his cock, tasting the pre-come there, defiantly, and raised up. “How could I refuse an offer like that?” 

Mads popped the top of the lubricant and slicked up his fingers after warming it between his palms. He got on his side, facing him and hooked Hugh’s leg over his hip, giving him easy access to work him open. Hugh grinned and began kissing him passionately, groaning when he felt Mads’ finger teasing his pucker gently. “Mads-” 

Finally, Mads pushed in the first finger, past the first and second rings of muscle slowly. Once Hugh had adjusted to the stretch, Mads started to move in and out, adding a second. 

“Fuck, Mads, that feels so good,” Hugh moaned, sucking on Mads’ full lower lip, their chests flush to one another. “More.”

Always eager to please, Mads inserted a third, well lubricated finger, spreading his fingers just enough to make sure Hugh would be well prepared for what he was intending on giving him. Hugh responded with a string of breathy moans, his nails leaving crescent shaped bruises in the older man’s muscular back. 

“Fuuuck! Right there, oh god!” Hugh groaned, loudly when Mads had found his sweet spot. 

“Yeah? Found it, didn’t I, sweetheart?” Mads whispered, his accent deep and thick. Hugh was such a sight to behold like this. His smooth muscular chest heaving, nipples pert and biceps flexing from the grip he had on Mads’ back. It was almost enough to make the Danish man come then and there, completely untouched. 

After a few minutes, Hugh looked at Mads’, his blue eyes blown black with lust. “Fuck me, Mads, fuck me hard, I want to be able to feel you when we’re on set.” 

Mads swallowed thickly, his eyes narrowed with unabashed desire and slid his fingers out. “Oh you’re going to know I’ve been here,” he growled, pushing Hugh over onto his back so that he could get between his legs. 

“I hope so,” Hugh growled back, spreading his legs wide. 

With his hand wrapped around his cock, Mads pulled his foreskin back and positioned the head of cock at Hugh’s hot velvety entrance. His gaze never left Hugh’s as he slowly slid in, to the hilt with a long drawn out groan. “Hugh, fuck, you are so tight.” 

“Mads, your cock feels so good,” Hugh answered back, tugging him down closer, nipping at his lips. 

Once Hugh had adjusted, Mads pulled out inch by inch until he was almost totally unsheathed and then pushed back in, balls deep. Hugh moaned loudly, hooking his legs around Mads’ lower back, digging his heels in there. 

“Hugh, Hugh-” Mads moaned, beginning to set up a punishingly hard pace, his rhythm increasing and his cock tapping against Hugh’s prostate with each pass. It wouldn’t take either one of them long this time, too much sexual tension finally being released. 

“Mads, I’m so close, fuck, already so close,” Hugh panted, his words punctuated with kisses.

“Me too, come for me, I want to feel you come around my cock,” Mads commanded, his hands carding through Hugh’s chocolate locks as they made out and their bodies joined together. 

A half a dozen more thrusts and Hugh was coming hard, shooting hot white strips of come out of his cock and in between them. “Mads-!”

“That’s it, fuck, so beautiful,” Mads groaned, redoubling his efforts, sweat dripping down his bronze skin. As soon as he felt Hugh’s hot hole clamp around his cock, and watched the way his face twisted so beautifully as he came, he was following him to his own blissful end. His come painted the inside of Hugh’s walls in hot bursts as he swallowed everyone lingering moan, breath and word that tried escape his mouth. 

As they rode out the last few waves of orgasm together, they continued to kiss, panting and breathing in unison. “That was amazing, darling,” Hugh whispered, brushing the ashy fringe back from Mads’ brow. 

“It was, so fantastic, right?” Mads smiled, his eyes warm with love and adoration. 

When his cock softened, he slipped out and rolled over onto his back, taking Hugh with him. They lay like that for a while, Mads on his back, looking over and holding Hugh, just listening to each other breathe. They had definitely taken things to a new level, and it would only continue to grow from here. It was more than just sex, they genuinely loved one another, and had discovered that no matter where life took them, they would always be in each other’s lives in one way, shape or form. 

After saying I love you to one another, they both dozed off and on, wrapped up in each other’s arms. They had all the time in the world now and luckily, they worked together and would continue to spend time, on and off the set of Hannibal.


End file.
